


Good Day

by grump_ass



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, barry gives lup a good day, commission, lup's good day, taako is helpful but not like too helpful, this is lowkey meta as hell but, this is wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grump_ass/pseuds/grump_ass
Summary: Five minutes into trying to make Lup breakfast, Barry knew that he had made a mistake. He could have just made Lup some generic instant Fantasy Oatmeal and she would have taken it, but he was trying to be thoughtful dammit.Barry gives Lup a good day. Lup loves it.(a commission for douchelord-mondobutt! check him out on tumblr, y'all)





	Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for my pal! It took me way too long. He is too good to me.

Five minutes into trying to make Lup breakfast, Barry knew that he had made a mistake. He could have just made Lup some generic instant Fantasy Oatmeal and she would have taken it, but he was trying to be thoughtful _dammit_. He had wanted to make her something nice, something delicious, something that didn’t come out of a box with a smiling elf and the tagline ‘basic meals for basic elves’ on the front. He wanted something Lup would remember, fondly. Lup needed something tangible. Barry needed something tangible.

 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t terrified; he was. There may have been a time, when it was just Barry, that he wouldn’t have been so scared of dying. But with Lup, the idea of dying without her, losing her, or even just leaving her was too much to even think about. He didn’t want to lose what he had, for once. He wanted Lup forever. And if it took one good day to make that happen, then he was going to make it the best good day ever.

 

Which brought him back to breakfast. Currently, he was trying to make Lup an omelette. Currently, the omelette was nothing more than weird looking scrambled eggs with some vegetables in it. The recipe he had out was from an older cookbook he’d found in the abandoned library in the woods, with half of the words rubbed into illegibility. All he knew was that he needed two eggs per serving and some cheese.

 

“What’s happening here, amigo,” someone asked from the kitchen door. Barry whipped around to face Taako. He stared blankly at Barry, a small smirk across his lips as he leaned against the doorway.

 

“I’m trying to make an omelette. But it doesn’t look like it’s turning out right.”

 

“You’re making an omelette at six in the morning?” Taako asked.

 

“I’m making it for Lup,” Barry explained. Taako was quiet, and Barry turned back to the pan where the eggs were now ash.

 

“Goddamnit,” Barry hissed, taking the pan off of the stove and shaking the contents into the trash can besides him where several other attempts at an omelette had been stored.

 

“You’re making me sad,” Taako said behind him. The elf sighed, then walked over. “Here, let me show you how.”

 

Barry stepped to the side as Taako took out several eggs from the carton. “The recipe is right there.”

 

Taako wrinkled his nose. “You do not need a recipe for an omelette. That’s like reading a book about brushing your teeth.”

 

“Maybe you don’t need a recipe. But I do.” Barry shut the recipe book anyways, watching as Taako cracked the eggs one handed into a bowl.

 

“Shut up and hand me the salt and pepper. Then go and get tomatoes, spinach, and ricotta.”

 

“How much?” Barry asked as he handed over the salt.

 

“Just grab whatever you can carry. You’re really lucky Lup doesn’t wake up until ten on her most productive days.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Barry went to the fridge for the ingredients and brought them back like the good little lap dog Taako evidently was training him to be.

 

Taako had a knife and cutting board at the ready. He put the board in front of Barry.

 

“Okay, I need you to dice up the spinach and tomatoes. You think you can handle that, or do you need me to pull up Fantasy Google? That would require travelling to another dimension though. And the gnome who writes it is a real jerk off, so we’d have to intimidate him with sheer brute force, but-”

 

“I’ve got it, jeez.” Barry cut off the stem of the tomato and made quick work of dicing it and the spinach. When he was done, he brought it over to the stove, where Taako was melting butter in a frying pan.

 

“You’re gonna pour the egg in now. You gotta shake it as you go, then pour in the veggies. And make sure it touches all of the sides of the pan before you go for it.”

 

“Alright.” Barry poured the eggs in, letting the mixture fill in the bottom of the pan before giving it several gentle shakes. After a few thrusts, it began to firm up.

 

“Now put in the ricotta and veggies,” Taako advised. “Make sure to only fill in half of the egg so that it’s easier to fold.”

 

As Barry did so, Taako continued advising him.

 

“Now, you’re gonna let it cook a little more. Then, fold it in half, and after you leave it there for a second, you’re ready to plate it.”

 

Barry nodded, watching the omelette bubble before pushing his spatula under the egg and bringing it over. He exhaled when it landed evenly over the other half, letting it finish cooking before gently scooping it off of the pan and onto a plate Taako had produced.

 

The elf whistled. “Not bad, Blue Jeans. Maybe I should write my own recipe book. ‘The Human Boner’s Guide to Cooking; With Taako.’

 

Barry bit back the urge to correct Taako; ‘The Future Liche's Guide to Cooking; With Taako,’ more accurately fit the current audience. But Barry was going to assume that Lup hadn’t said anything yet. And he didn’t need to ruin the good day he had planned by starting an argument between her and Taako.

 

“I’m gonna make her some coffee and bacon, too,” Barry said instead.

 

“Do you need my help with that?”

 

“I think I can manage,” Barry chuckled.

 

“Great. I’m going back to bed. As soon as I… Aw shit, what did I come in here for?”

 

Barry started the bacon up while Taako fussed around the kitchen. It wasn’t until Barry was pouring a cup of coffee for Lup that Taako let out a victorious ‘Found it!’ and walked out with a bag of Fantasy Goldfish. Barry waited until he heard the door shut before putting the food onto a tray and making his way to his room.

 

The door was still firmly shut, the way he had left it an hour before, which posed a problem for Barry, who couldn’t open it with his hands full. After setting down the tray and opening it, however, he picked up the food and made his way in.

 

Lup was passed out. Her face was barely visible through her tangle of hair, and her snoring sounded like a literally bullet train was roaring through their room. Shit, he loved her.

 

“Hey, babe,” he said, balancing onto one foot so he could nudge her with the other. It took a little firmer jostling to fully wake her, but she slowly awoke. Finally, she sat up, smoothing her hair out of her face and yawing.

 

“Baby,” she grumbled, voice hoarse, “I love you more than anything, but something better be on fire, because I can’t think of any other reason to wake me up this early-”

 

“Does breakfast count as a good reason?” Barry joked. Lup’s eyes snapped up, and she stared at the tray, mouth agape.

 

“Did I die in my sleep and go to paradise?” She asked.

 

“Nope. I made you breakfast.”

 

“Holy shit. Wait, wait.” She took a piece of her arm between her fingers and pinched. Barry watched as she yelped and shook her arm away from her own hold.

 

“Eat your omelette before it gets cold,” Barry said, setting down the tray before her. Lup took the fork and cut off a bit of omelette before eating it. She chewed in silence, and Barry almost had a heart attack when she finally put a hand on her cheek and groaned.

 

“Holy fuuuuuuck,” she moaned.

 

“Thanks for the speedy response, I wasn’t panicking or anything.”

 

“This is so good, honey. I mean,” She looked up at him with a glint in her eyes, “Not that I don’t have absolute faith in you, but who did you kill for this recipe.”

 

 _Suck on that, Taako,_ Barry thought, _Your own damn sister thinks omelette recipes are a thing._

 

“Honestly, Taako had to give me a playthrough. I mean, I still made it, but, y’know.”

 

“What was Taako doing up so early?” She asked, shoveling more omelette into her mouth.

 

“He left with a bag of Fantasy Goldfish crackers, so I’m guessing that’s why he was up.”

 

Lup laughed, and took a sip of her coffee. Barry sat down at the foot of the bed, watching her eat. As soon as she finished, he spoke up.

 

“I have the day planned.”

 

Lup paused, staring back at him in silence.

 

“Is this the good day?” She asked, eyes wide. Barry nodded. She finished off the coffee, and moved the tray over so that she could stand.

 

“Shit, okay, let me get dressed really quick.”

 

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth,” Barry said, smiling.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Gramps.” But she was smiling as she walked to the bathroom, eyes lidded over with sleep. Barry felt a pang in his heart as he let her go.

* * *

 

“Okay, when are we getting to this ‘secret location’? Because we just spent thirteen hundred words talking about that omelette you made me, so we really gotta speed this up.”

 

“Okay, we’re almost there. Just appreciate the trees for a minute and take in the sights, and the smells. Of, the, uhm…” Barry scratched the back of his head.

 

“...Is that building up ahead the place we’re going?”

 

Thank the Gods. “Yeah, actually. C’mon, let’s go.” Barry ran ahead, Lup following close behind.

 

Barry cracked the door open, coughing at the cloud of dust that had been kicked up. Lup batted at the dust, hand over her mouth and nose. Barry looked around with a grin, and then turned his attention back to Lup. She stared wide eyed at the room, hand falling from her face.

 

“Holy crap,” she whispered, “You found a library?”

 

“Magnus found a library and told me about it, but yes, I found a library.”

 

“Holy shit,” she said, stepping further in, “Holy shit.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Lup took his hand and pulled him with her as she walked into the stacks.

* * *

 

“Lup, I love you, but I really don’t know if we should take these books out of the library.”

 

“Barry, I love you, but I really don’t know why you suddenly forgot that we are the only people on this planet.”

 

“Damn. Fair enough, I guess. C’mon, I’ve got another thing.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I can’t tell you. Now let’s go.”

 

He took her to the town closest to the Starblaster. It was long empty, left to become houses for trees and the pack of space goons currently inhabiting it. Barry led Lup to a low building with a dome shaped ceiling.

 

“Barry, if you’re secretly trying to kill me, I’m gonna spirit wreck you.”

 

“I’m not, you edgelord.” He led her inside and sat her down in an auditorium. He took a seat next to her.

 

“So this building was once magic powered,” Barry explained.

 

“Shocker,” Lup replied, but in the darkness Barry thought he could see the glint of her smile.

 

“But I thought, hey, I’ve got magic too, right? So I looked into everything and I figured out how to do it.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Watch.” He felt the charge of his magic fill the room as the box in the center of the auditorium hummed to life. Music rose in the once silent room as lights began to appear.

 

“Holy shit,” Lup whispered. Now Barry could see her clearly. Her eyes were wide and her face lit up. Barry watched the lasers form shapes in the darkness, moving and pulsing in time with the music playing.

 

“Love this,” Lup said, voice soft. She reached across to take Barry’s hand in hers and squeeze. The lights and music faltered for a second when she did that, but came back in full force a split second after. Barry let the show play, and leaned into Lup for the rest of it.

* * *

 

“Are you ready?” Lup asked. She was holding his hand, smiling at him with a rare look of softness. Her touch was gentle and loving, and she looked at him like he was something good.

 

“Yeah, I am.” He replied, squeezing her hand back. When the process began, he had the happy thoughts he was going to cling to; his birthday, learning his first set of spells, meeting Lup.

 

“Do you have your good day in mind?” She asked.

 

She’d given him a Good Day two weeks ago. There had been a lot of pie and casting low damage spells at Merle as he waddled away. It had been great. But it wasn’t his priority memory. Lup’s Good Day, doing something good for someone else, someone he cared about, and having that person so uncontrollably happy, that was the best kind of day for him.

 

“I do, yeah,” he answered, smiling at her, and hoping that she could tell just from looking at her how much she really meant to him, and how much he loved her.

 

He really hoped that she could see that.

**Author's Note:**

> douchelord-mondobutt,
> 
> thank you for the commission and for being patient while i fartsed around. you are too good for this world, too pure.
> 
> (follow/commission me! my tumblr is grump-ass)


End file.
